Connection means can include an area with electrical contacts, which are accessible over at least one external surface of the card in order to come into contact with complementary contact terminals for example of an electronic instrument to be connected to an electrical supply source. Connection means can also include an antenna to be connected to a supply source by inductive coupling.
An electronic card provided with all the electronic components can be of a general rectangular shape. However, this electronic card can also be of another profile, for example of a general circular shape. This electronic card, such as a smart card, must be of low thickness, for example less than 2 mm, and preferably close to 0.8 mm. Such an electronic card can be conventionally a card of the bank type, in particular according to the ISO standard, but likewise a card in the shape of an electronic device termed Token. Such an electronic device can be of two types, i.e. a first type with a precise integrated time base or a second type which does not require a precise time base.
In the state of the art, such an electronic card can comprise, integrated in an insulating material, a cell or battery, at least one integrated circuit, a device for displaying information and control means connected to the integrated circuit, and also an element in the form of a switch which can be actuated by the user. In order to integrate these various elements in a card, it is generally provided to combine them in the form of at least one electronic module comprising a printed circuit board. The various electronic elements, such as the integrated circuit, the display device, the supply cell or battery and the control means are arranged in part on the printed circuit board. The actuatable switch can be activated manually by the user, in particular to operate the control means and/or the display device.
The control means which are generally used for carrying out at least one function or the introduction of data or commands are produced in the form of push buttons which define dome portions on the exterior surface of the card. With such an arrangement, it is very difficult to reduce significantly the thickness of said electronic card, which comprises several electronic components. This constitutes a major drawback because this does not make it possible to produce in particular a card of the bank type, in particular according to the ISO standard. Furthermore, such control means do not make it possible to ensure good reliability in time for carrying out specific functions or commands, which constitutes another drawback.